


It was my pleasure. Uh, I mean-

by prongsno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, House Party, Marauders, Marauders' Era, a novel by james potter, lily evans is drunk and still attractive, mary macdonald and sirius black are snapchat trash, spin the bottle brings us together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsno/pseuds/prongsno
Summary: "You're drunk and throwing up and I'm holding your hair back but I somehow still find you attractive" jily





	It was my pleasure. Uh, I mean-

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given by a wonderful anon! read on tumblr here: http://prongsno.tumblr.com/post/165156040189/youre-drunk-and-throwing-up-and-im-holding-your

James Potter is about to piss his pants. 

He’s just been handed another bottle of  _goodness knows what_ , poison seems to be a better word for it, from his drunken best friend when James remembers that he hasn’t been to the freaking loo since arriving at this rubbish party.

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” 

“I  _look_  like I’m about to piss my pants, Sirius. Which I am.” 

Drunken best friend, Sirius Black, who’s on his seventh drink of the night and is still taking annoying snapchat photos of James when James  _is not ready_  blinks. 

“Then go and piss. Release your kraken, set the captives free.” 

“I don’t even know where the toilet is.” He’s bordering on desperate now, clinging onto his empty bottle of rosé like it’s his lifeline (which it technically is by this point). 

Sirius doesn’t mean to be an ass, he just is one by nature. So when the boy pulls a face, shrugs his shoulders and says, “Follow the smell?” James doesn’t even bat an eyelid.

“Right, thanks Sirius. You moron.” Empty bottle of drink slams onto the table. “Okay. I’m going on an expedition. Hate you.” 

“Love you too.” 

It takes him about ten minutes of trying to squeeze himself through crowds of people, trying to not push into three snogging couples and trying to not tangle himself into a game of spin the bottle before he makes it to the upper floor. 

There’s a couple canoodling in the first room he opens. 

“Sorry!” He closes said door in a flash, sighs and squeezes his thighs together as he moves to the door which looks like a bathroom door (it’s got the letter ‘T’ stuck onto it, so he supposes that’s a sign?).

Door bangs open and hands fly down to his zipper. That’s when he realises there’s a girl lying on the floor. 

“Hello.” She lifts up her head and James gets this pang straight in his heart. 

She’s the girl who he saw several hours ago, dancing on a table and belting out the lyrics to Call Me Maybe. He doesn’t really believe in true love at first sight, but if that wasn’t a sign then he truly doesn’t know what is. She knew every single line of it, even winked at him as she twirled and kicked her legs out as she tried and failed to tap dance.

He blinks. “Uh. Hi?” 

She’s clinging onto her mobile phone, legs in a tangled mess as she pulls herself up. She wavers on her feet unsteadily for a moment before reaching out a hand.

“Lily.” 

“James. Hi. Ah, are you uh… okay?” He runs a hand through his hair.

She looks at him, green eyes piercing through his very soul. 

She’s gorgeous. And so very, very drunk, which he doesn’t realise until she grimaces, wobbles and then sprints to the toilet and plonks her entire face into it.

“Oh.” He scratches his ear and then calculates his options, which are rather limited at this point. 

This is the only toilet and a beautiful and painfully attractive girl is currently chundering into it like it’s an olympic sport. 

His bladder will have to wait.

He steps forward and then he’s placing a supportive hand on her back. “There there…” She groans and her body hunches up again. His hand flies up just in time to hold back some of her hair before she retches again. 

Is it weird that he still finds her attractive? Even when her face is, quite literally, in a toilet and she’s sprawled out on the floor. 

“I hate everything.” A small voice echoes out and then an ice cold hand flutters to rest against his thigh. He shivers. 

“Do you want some water?” 

She grunts and he takes that as a yes. Luckily there’s a couple of unused glasses stacked by the windowsill (someone was obviously prepared for this type of thing) and so he passes her one with shaky fingers. 

She doesn’t say anything as she slurps and he pulls out his phone, looking at Sirius’ snapchat story in which he and a small brunette girl take about a dozen crazy selfies.

“Sorry about uh, all that.” She’s pale, but a little bit of colour is slowly coming back to her cheeks. He notices she lets out a shiver and immediately he’s shrugging off his jacket and resting it on her bare shoulders.

“It was my pleasure. Uh, I mean. That I enjoyed… bollocks, uh. Just-”

She’s laughing, it’s music to his ears and then they both hold onto each other as they stand. 

They’re still holding hands as they walk through the landing, balancing onto each other and giggling as they stumble down the stairs. Then he walks with her to the kitchen, handing her some Jacob’s crackers which she takes with a giddy thanks.

He only remembers about his desperate need to pee when he sees a lad doing  _just that_  in the small inflatable paddling pool outside. It’s like he’s on fire and he’s amazed that he even forgot about his desperation.

Lily’s pulling on his hand, asking if he’s okay.

“I really need to uh pee.” 

They’re grasping onto each other again, pulling themselves through the rooms and making sure they don’t get pulled into the same game of spin the bottle before they conquer the stairs again.

He’s basically hopping as he finally makes it to the bathroom and when he’s done she’s still there. He doesn’t know why he’s a little surprised, but he’s happy.

“Wanna dance?” 

“If it’s Carly Rae Jepsen then totally.”

This time they do get pulled into the game of spin the bottle and he can’t even believe the odds when the empty vodka bottle stops on him. Even before the bottle can decide the poor sod who has to kiss him, he’s being pulled towards Lily. And she’s snogging him senseless. 

He’s melting into her, fairly sure this has to be a dream. But it’s not. He supposes this party wasn’t as rubbish as he thought it was.


End file.
